What if they Survived?
by desroy
Summary: This is a what if story. The Third hokage has sealed the Nine tails demon fox into Naruto. Watch as he grows up with parents.Narusaku
1. The Namikaze's

What if they survived?

Chapter 1: Namikaze's

Well after a talk with a friend I decided to rewrite the story so in till I redo all three chapters I did the story may be messed up.( maybe not). So since I said that on with the fic!

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great ninja villages, was having a normal day. The birds were singing, people talking amongst themselves and kids were playing. In til.. "AHH. Minato you son of a **!" Kushina screamed at her husband. Today was the big day. Their child was being born.

"Come on Kushina your doing great." said Minato the Young Hokage "Just a couple more pushes." Kushina's face was beat red now. She pulled her husband into her. "I'm going to kill you after this" Minato backed away from his wife as fast he could scared out of his mind for what she might do to him.

After few minutes of Kushina screaming threats to kill her husband Naruto was born. "He has your eyes and hair Minato-kun." Kushina said with her sweet voice holding Naruto. "Here hold him" Kushina said handing him to Minato

"Hey little guy how you doing? I'm your daddy." Naruto just looked into his father's eyes smiling. "He may have my eyes and hair but he has your smile" Minato and Kushina sat there with their son in til... Boom!

Minato ran to the window and he could not believe his eyes. The outer wall of the village was crushed by giant monster. He couldn't see what it was because of all the smoke. But what he did see were razor sharp fangs and orange red colored legs.

"What the hell is that Minato-kun?" Kushina screamed to her husband as she started to panic. When the smoke cleared he finally saw what it as. It had nine orange red tails and was shaped like a fox. "I-I-It's the Kyuubi no kitsune!" Minato's eyes were filled with shocked with and fear.

"Wh..what!" Kushina screamed back scared for the life of her newborn son. Now Naruto was crying and Kushina was trying to calm him down. Minato picked up his wife and suddenly they weren't in the hospital anymore. They were in a house near the monuments of the Hokages. Minato walked up to the bed and laid down his wife and son. "Stay here I'm going to take care of this."

"Bu-" Kushina was cut short by Minato kissing her. After a minute he got up and gave a kiss to Naruto's forehead and put his signature white cloak with the flames on the edges of the bottom. "Please be careful" Kushina said almost crying.

"Don't worry I will deal with this in a flash" Minato said before disappearing. He arrived on top of the monument of his head overlooking the village. "Lets do this." (enter A7X God hates us here) He jumped towards where the front lines were. When he arrived he found one his pupil's Kakashi Hatake.

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi yelled running over to him. Kakashi was in a battle vest with his right eye covered where he was sliced by one of the Iwa ninja in the third great ninja war. "Everyone's been evacuated what do you want us to do now?" Now the young hokage was confused. "Umm" was the only words he could say.

"Minato" the commanding voice of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen called out "Yes?" Minato called back

"If you could get the fox away from the village I can seal it away without it hurting anyone" Both of the younger men eyes widened "What!" both them yelled at the same time.

"Yes I will seal it into something.. but the thing is I have to seal it into a person. So they would have to live the rest of their lives as jinchuriki" "But Sandaime-sama that would kill you as well!" Kakashi screamed at him.

"I have to, it will be my last service to the village." Sarutobi stated with pride. "Sir you can use my newborn to seal away the fox." the Yondaime said with some despair in his voice. Kakashi's eye widened from what he just heard.

"But sensei! There has got to be another way!" He was now screaming at his teacher to make more sense. "You don't have to do that we can do something else!"

"No there is no other way. I don't want anyone else to have to carry that burden. I'm sure he will understand. I want my son to be a hero." Minato's voice was serious now. "Anyway I will be there to help him to control it and train."

"Are you sure Minato? I mean someone might come after him."

"Yes I'm sure" Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement " I will try to lure it away." Minato bit his finger then did some hand signs "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and there stood Gamabunta with Minato standing on his head. "What did you summon me for? I was having a nice nap."

"I summoned you because of that" He pointed his finger towards the Kyuubi "WHAT THE **! You want me to kill the Kyuubi!

"No I just need you to lure it away from the village so Sarutobi can seal it away." Gamabunta only responded with a groan

"Hey ugly! Over here." The Kyuubi turned to boss toad and lept towards him. "I hope you know what your doing" they ran for a few miles in til they were far away from the village. The Kyuubi and Minato faced each other. Minato had an emotionless expression but the Kyuubi had a scowl that showed pure evil all over it.

Then out of no were there was huge flash of light that covered the area. It lasted for few seconds but when everything cleared the Kyuubi wasn't there anymore.

Fives years later.

"Naruto! Lunch Is ready!" there was sound of feet running down the stairs. "Hi mom. Whats for lunch?"

"Ramen." Kushina was now a 27 year old woman and was about 5'8. She had her Red hair in loose braids, and she was wearing a blood red dress. "Naruto after lunch I want you to get ready, we going to the Haruno's house

"Ok mom" Naruto finished his ramen and ran upstairs to get ready. Naruto was five years old. He had a shorter version of his dad's hair. He was also about 3'8. He put on a black shirt with blue shorts.

The Haruno house was about 5 minutes away from the Namikaze's. The Haruno's house was a two story building with Sakura trees along the walkway to the the door with flowers along the side of the house all the way to the gate at the back. The inside was a modern sized house. It had a small kitchen and dining room and living room and two bedrooms upstairs.

Sakura's mom Rei answered the door. She was the same age as Kushina. She had pink hair down to her upper back and was 5'7 "Oh come on in Kushina. Sakura is in the back with her cousins"

Naruto nodded and ran to the back

"He's gotten so big"

"Yeah each day he gets more and more like his father."

"Hey Sakura" Sakura had a shorter version of her mother's hair and was little taller then Naruto. She was also wearing a red dress that had pink cherry blossoms on them. "Naruto!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"So what you doing?"

"Oh nothing I was hanging out with my cousins. He's Kanashimi and he's Patorikku Jikko." Kanashimi was the younger one and had darkish blue hair that came down half way down his neck. He was 3'10 and was a skinny, laid back person who enjoyed to eat a lot. Patorikku was the older and taller one, he had dirty blond hair that came down to his ears. He was the one that liked to fight but was also really nice.

"Hey there. I'm six and he's 5. how old are you?"

"I'm 5 believe it!"

"Well do u guys want to play hide and seek?" All of them agreed

"3,2,1, not it!" Naruto was last one to say it

"You're it Naruto. Count to 15." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and did as he was told. They played a few games. Naruto and Sakura were mostly it. Kanashimi and Patorikku seemed to hide very well. They would always hide in shadows and when one of them were it seemed they found other easy

"How do you find us so easy?"

"I don't know it's just instinct." After awhile Kanashimi and Patorikku were picked up by their mom and left Sakura and Naruto together.

"So Naruto your going to be a ninja right?"

"Yep"

"Then I will be a ninja too" Naruto was surprised by this "But I don't know if I will be good"

"Of course you will, you will do great" Sakura smiled at this "Thanks Naruto" giving him a hug.

**I'm stopping there for now. Next chapter will about going to the academy and meeting all there friends. Patorikku and Kanashimi are two of my oc characters also :)**

**Meaning of the words.**

Konohagakure no Sato = village hidden in the leaves

Kohoha = leaf village

Yondaime= forth hokage

Sandaime= third hokage

Patorikku= Patrick(**woot me :D**)

Kanashimi= Sorrow

Jikko= execution


	2. The Academy

The morning sun glowed through the window of the Namikaze compound. The fox clock on the nightstand next to the Naruto's bed read 7:59. When it turn to 8:00 it started make a growl sound as an alarm. "Stupid alarm." He rubbed his eyes and pushed the snooze button, then he realized what time it was. "Oh god if I don't get ready I'll be late for school." By 8:10 he was ready and heading to school.

When Naruto arrived at school he had a few minutes to spare so he went to talk to his group of friends. The first of them he met was Shikamaru Nara. He was Naruto's age and was about few inches taller then Naruto. He wore a gray jacket with the Nara symbol on the back and was wearing a fish net and black pants.

"Hey Naruto, what you been up to?" Naruto looked at his lazy friend for a bit before responding "Oh nothing much I've been training with my dad. What about you?"

"You know the usual sleeping, watching clouds and being lazy" -_-

"How can you be a ninja if you never do anything shikamaru, you have to stop being so lazy." Shikamaru was about to respond when he was cut off by

Ino. "Hey Naruto"

Ino Yamanaka was one of Sakura's friends and also unlike Sakura she only went after the strong handsome guys. (Like what Shikamaru said, weak girls go after the strong guys) "Hey Ino, do you know were Sakura is?"

"I don't know I was about to ask you that." They soon got their answer when they heard the voice of Sakura herself behind them. "Hey Naruto-kun" Naruto hugged his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder. They heard a growl come from one of the people that just walked up, they turned to see one of Sakura's cousins Kanashimi Jikko (he still same as first time but little bit longer hair and he had a black katana on his back.)

Even though he was one of Naruto's best friend he still didn't like the fact he was going out with his cousin. "Why do you always have to act that way in front of me."

"Oh don't act that way Kanashimi, you should be happy for her that she found love. Plus you shouldn't be talking, you went out with 3 girls in the past two weeks." The new sound was from Kanashimi's older brother Patorikku Jikko ( he also looked same except little longer hair but he had two katanas on his back that had a black blade and a red hilt.)

"Come to think of it I heard that Ino likes you why don't you go out with her?"

Ino blushed at the statement of her and Kanashimi going out.

"Stop teasing them Pat. Class is about to start and we don't want to get in trouble for fighting. " Naruto finally said. "Hehe fine"

During the few minutes they had, Kiba had joined the group. There was two groups in the school, One was lead by Sasuke Uchiha and had Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. The second group was Naruto, Sakura , Shikamaru, Ino, Patorikku, Kanashimi, and Kiba. This group was refereed as the "Demon" group because of Naruto,Patorikku, and Kanashimi.

For the most part Sasuke acted like a normal Uchiha usually acts, a cocky son of a ** that thinks he's better then the rest. Most of villagers hated him but most of the council worshiped him. Which included Danzo and his subordinates in ANBU root, the Akimichi clan, the Hyūūga clan, and the Aburame clan. There was rumors that he was being trained by Danzo and the ANBU root, but even though he didnt have the attitude like the rest of root.

Hinata was the complete opposite of what she used to be when she was a kid. Now she was a cold hearted person and she also worshiped Sasuke as well. What made her change was her father was taken away and killed because he killed a kumo ninja trying to kidnap her which lead to kumogakure reacting by having him killed or go to war with Konoha.

Choji is no big difference from before except that his father brainwashed him to think the Namikaze's and "Demons" were evil. So now he was friends with Sasuke because of them trying to support him.

Shino just hated 3 people Kanashimi and his brother because Kanashimi knocked him out for making fun of Sakura once which make him hate his brother also and he also hated Naruto because he was a Namikaze, just like Choji he was brainwashed that they were evil.

The class started when the bell rang as Iruka entered the room. "Ok class today is your exam. You have to pass to become to Genin. Ok when I call out your name go into that room for your test. After you will be able to go home or wait outside." It went silent for few minutes in till Iruka called out the first name "Shino Aburame"

It was few minute before it was Sakura turn "Sakura Haruno" From call her name she hugged her boyfriend for good luck and went for the room. "Naruto Namikaze" Naruto entered the room to see 2 people sitting at a table. Iruka, and his dad.

"What you doing here dad?" Naruto had look of confusion on his face

"Oh I had free time so I decided to drop by the graduating class." Minato smiled at his son for today he would be become a ninja.

"Ok make three clones"

Naruto went through some hand signs and yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" three exact clone of Naruto appeared. "Good you pass. Congratulations Naruto"

"Nice son" Minato hugged his son and handing a headband to him "Thanks dad"

Naruto walked out of the door to outside and was met with Sakura hugging him and their mothers smiling. "Congratulations son, I'm so proud of you" "Kushina said hugging her son.

"Could we have a party to celebrate" Sakura and Naruto looked at their mothers with puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok with me but ask your father" Kushina said looking down at her son.

"Sure you can have a party" Minato said coming out of the academy

"Everyone get in a group!" Both of Naruto and Sakura's mothers and Naruto's dad and all thier friends got in a group for a photo. "Say cheese!" Iruka said

"Cheese!"

There was a flash of light from the camera and short after there was explosion in the distance. Then next thing they knew there were screams and yelling coming from the direction of the explosion also there were ninja with two rocks on their headbands, the left one bigger then the right. Iwagakure was attacking again.

"Naruto! Get everyone to safety!"Minato screamed

"Bu" Naruto was cut off by his father "No buts. Please do this for me." Minato threw three kunai at three rock ninjas and hit them in their throats killing them instantly.

"Fine, please be safe dad." everyone left except three people. The young Hokage looked the other two people who staid, Kanashimi and Patorikku. "Shouldn't you two be hiding?"

"No we going to help." said Kanashimi pulling out his katana. "We got some pay back to do." Kanashimi ran at two rock Jonin

The two laughed at the sight of 13 years old kid running at them "Come on kiddy what you going to do?"

"This" soon there was black chakra surrounding Kanashimi. The two rock ninja and _Yondaime Hokage_ were caught off guard by this but Patorikku just stood there watching his brother like everything was normal. Kanashimi swung his sword five feat before he reached the rock nins which made a black claw. With one swing both rock nin were dead.

Minato could only say only three words because of shock "What the hell?"

Soon after the black chakra from Kanashimi disappeared and he went back to normal. "That was too ea" before he could finish his sentence there was a blade to his throat. There was was a rock nin holding the blade and there was three more in front of Kanashimi, also there was 4 leaf ANBU root.

"Yondaime hokage I will give you a chance to end this attack. By giving up the other demon." the middle rock nin said pointing to Patorikku. "But if you don't do it we will kill this one and take the older one."

Minato was having a inner conflict with himself _"I can't give Pat to them. But if I don't they will kill Kan. Dammit what should I do?" _

Minato thoughts were answered when he seen that the rock nin holding Kanashimi didn't look well.

"No" Minato said grinning

"Then this one will die, kill him!" The rock and root anbu waited for the sound of metal cutting flesh but it never came. "What you waiting for? I said KILL HIM!" there was still no response or sound. "What the hell are you doing!" yelled the leader of the rock nin turning. What they saw was the rock nin not looking good. They didn't know what but maybe it had to do with he had no head. Standing behind him was a very angry looking brothers. Now both Patorikku and Kanashimi had black chakra surrounding their bodies. The difference now was Kanashimi had a black tail and Patorikku had two tails.

"Never threaten my brother" Patorikku said with a growl that sent chills down everyone's spines. "Well brother should we take our revenge?"

"Lets" The air was soon filled with screams of terror as the rock nin and ANBU were slaughtered like pigs. Minato had to look away from it. The screams lasted for couples minutes. When was done Kanashimi was holding brother up which looked like he about to pass out.

**I'm ending it there, If you wanted more of my oc characters kicking ass then sorry but you have to wait for a bit. Also if you thinking "oh they're op they will beat everyone" not really because they can't use the "black" chakra much and you will soon find out why and what happen to them. If you wanted more of Naruto and Sakura then you have to read on a bit, I had to put this in for the plot of the whole story. Don't worry it not going to become mostly about my oc characters. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Squads

**What if they survived?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Squads**

"Hokage-sama the attacking force has been defeated, also the council wants to see you."

"Ok, your dismissed" Minato stated rubbing his forehead knowing of the headache that was to come

"Hai" said the messenger before leaving.

"You ok, honey?" said a sweet voice from behind his chair "Yeah I'm just thinking about what I saw"

**Flashback**

Black chakra dances around Kanashmi's and Patorikku's bodies. Kanashimi had one tail but Patorikku had two tails. "Don't you ever threaten my brother!" growled a very pissed Patorikku

Akuma no geijutsu: Jagā no sokumen! Patorikku's claws, fangs and hair grew longer. Patorikku pounced towards the leader of the Iwa nin with blinding speed and with his two blades sliced off the Iwa nin's head before landing and running towards the next one, now grabbing the next unfortunate bastard's arm and ripping it clean off then crushing his vocal cords before he could scream out in pain.

The ANBU to his right pulled out his weapon to try to defend but found a sword stuck in his stomach "You will die for helping these bastards" Kanashimi pulled out his sword laughing as he watched the blood drip from his blade.

Katon: Karyūdan yelled one of the ANBU. Patorikku's screams signaling that it hit it's mark but soon the screams turned into laughter as Patorikku stepped out of the flames with his skin going from third degree burns back to normal

"My turn. Akuma no geijutsu: Naibu-en!" soon the ANBU felt as if he was on fire but there was no flames on his body. The feeling got worse and worse by the second but still there were no flames. Then his skin started to burn and peel. Screaming and wailing his teammates looked in shock and horror as they looked at him helplessly rolling around on the ground with smoke coming off of his skin. Then slowly all of his skin was burnt off and you could see his cracked and splintered bones beneath. Inside his broken corpse were flames. His body was burned from the inside out.

"Well brother there are two left. I will kill the one on the right you kill the one on the left." said Patorikku with a evil grin

"Sounds good brother. Akuma-fū no āto: Kaze no Yaiba!" A blade of black chakra infused wind formed in his hand and cut one of the ANBU across the chest.

"Shit I thought they said that these kids had no control of it" thought the other ANBU jumping away

"Akuma kaminari āto: Sandāburēdo!" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Patorikku with his blades covered in lighting chakra. The ANBU went wide eyed as the blades fell but he didn't feel the blade hit his flesh, instead his body fell completely numb as the blade touched him he felt no pain as he was stabbed by two swords killing him fast and painlessly a death that was to merciful for what he did.

Patorikku dropped down on one knee now panting. An iwa nin jumped down from a building with a sword posed to strike. "Dammit I can't stand up I used to much chakra. The toxins are affecting my body." Patorikku thought closing his eyes waiting for his fate, but it never came. The boy opened his eyes slowly and looked to see Minato holding a Kunai in the Iwa nin's chest.

"You ok Pat?"

"Hokage-sama these ninja work for the bastard that did this to me and brother"

Minato was about to ask who but found that he had passed out with his brother. Minato's Instincts kicked in as he grab the two boys and running towards the hospital.

**End flashback**

Patorikku and Kanashmi were in the hospital. They were in really bad condition but they would live.

"Well I'll ask them what happened when they awake, but for now time to deal with the council" Minato thought. He put on his Hokage robe and hat and walked into the council. There he saw the round desk for his meeting and sitting in all but one of the chairs were Hizashi Hyuuga his expression showed no emotion just like all Hyuugas were known for, Tsume Inuzuka the wild dog like leader of konoha's dog tamer clan, Choza Akamichi the leader of the "chubby" Akamichi clan and also one of the original ino-shika-cho trio, Inoichi Yamanaka another of the ino-shika-cho trio and head of konoha's leading clan in mind jutsu, Shikaku Nara the last member of the ino-shika-cho trio and head of konoha's laziest yet smartest clan and the manipulates of shadows, Shibi Aburame the quiet intellectual leader of konoha's insect housing clan, and his two ad visors the legendary sannin and mega pervert Jiraiya, the other Sakura's dad Sakamur but since he was away on mission his wife stood in his place. Another person that was a evil man named Danzo, he was head of the root anbu.

"Hey Minato, how your wife and kid doing?" said a smiling Jiraiya

"They doing good Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto graduated from the academy yesterday. He's being assigned teams today."

"Good morning Minato" this voice was a sweet voice

"Hello there Rei. Um Rei do you know where Pat's and Kana's mom is?" Minato had a worried voice

"Why what happened" a tear was in her corner of her eye.

"They're in the hospital. They will be ok but I need to talk about something I saw."

**At the academy**

"Ok boys and girls today you will get your teams. Normally you would have three to a team but since we are at war we will put two teams together with two jonin instructors. When I call your names go the rooms I give you. First is team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchicha, you go to room 201."

"Dammit why do I get stuck with emo crybaby!"

"Naruto hush. Don't complain." Iruka had a vein on the side of his head from his annoying student

"fine, but I'm telling you this now you better not slow me down." Naruto said shooting a glare at Sasuke

"Same goes to Demon" Sasuke voice was like ice.

"Team 9 which is pared with team 7 is Ran Sasaki,Patorikku Jikko,and Kanashmi Jikko" A beautiful girl with blue hair and green stood up and walked down to the floor. "Hey were is Kanashimi-kun and Patorikku-sempai?"

"Kanashimi is mine you hear me you which!" yelled Ino standing up. "No he's mine you pig!" Sakura started to drag Ran out of the room toward the meeting room.

"Ok team 10 is Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara, and Choiji Akamichi and u will go to room 204."

Ino walked out looking for Ran to finish their argument. Shikamaru walking slowly out of the door half asleep, and Choiji eating a bag of chips.

"Joining them is team 8 with Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

At the academy

"Ok boys and girls today you will get your teams. Normally you would have three to a team but since we are at war with Iwa the yondaime and rest of the council would feel safer combining two teams together so your not as vulnerable to ambushes when out on missions so each of these conjoined teams will have 6 genin and 2 jounin instructors in many ways this could be more helpful as with two jounin to instruct you what one does not know much about the other might specialize in. When I call your names go the rooms I give you. First will be team 7. Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchicha, you go to room 201."

"Dammit why do I get stuck with emo crybaby!"

"Naruto hush. Don't complain." Iruka had a vein on the side of his head from his annoying student not in the mood for his behavior today.

"Fine, but I'm telling you this now you better not slow me down." Naruto said shooting a glare at Sasuke

"Same goes to you Demon" Sasuke's voice was ice-cold from the hatred he felt for the demon spawn.

"Team 9 will be paired with team 7 and consists of Ran Sasaki,Patorikku Jikko,and Kanashimi Jikko" A beautiful girl with blue hair and green eyes stood up and walked down to the floor. "Hey where are Kanashimi-kun and Patorikku-sempai?"

"Kanashimi is mine you hear me you witch!" yelled Ino standing up. "No he's mine you pig!" Sakura started to drag Ran out of the room toward the meeting room so they could wait for their sensei to arrive.

"Ok team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi and you will go to room 204."

Ino walked out looking for Ran to finish their argument. Shikamaru walking slowly out of the door half asleep, and Choiji eating a bag of chips.

"Joining them is team 8 with Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

**Back at the council room**

"Good morning council"

"Good morning indeed. Today we got a hold of information that said some our ANBU were killed near the academy" The head of the Hyuuga clan Hizashi said still showing no emotion.

"Maybe they were killed by Iwa?"

"At first we thought that but when we looked closely at the corpses they all had the same cut marks. Also one of the bodies was Burnt, worse then any ninja could do"

"Then who do you think did it?" Minato voice started to get worried

"Well we think a demon did it and your son was near the academy when the attack happened." Hizashi eyes narrowing

Minato banged his fists into table making it crack in anger "What! You think my son did it! He's not a demon, nor will he ever will be the sandaime gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into my son and yet I know his fuinjutsu wasn't as great as mine or Jiraiya-sensei's I looked it over and improved it so the fox would never be able to escape as long as my son lives!"

"He still has that demon within him though so as you make still see him as your child most of this village see him for what he truly is a demon."

"I know you offered to put the nine tails in your own son to make him more powerful when the sandaime said he had to use a human to seal the demon within" This time the voice was from Choza

"I didn't do it for those reasons! I did it to protect the village and i would never want to put the burden on anyone else so i had no choice but to sacrifice my son's happiness and chance at a normal life so he could protect this village from the demon so long as he lives so he is not a demon but a hero to us all because the way this village treated him he would have left or died long ago if it weren't for both me and Kushina."

"If you don't think that _demon _didn't do it who you think who did?" Choza spat

"I appreciate that you didn't call my son a demon anymore and I don't know who would do this."

**In room 201  
****  
**Team 7 and one third of team 9 were waiting for their jonin instructors to come and it had been already 20 minutes and there was no sign of them.. "Ah this is so boring! Why are they so late!" Naruto complained running his hands through his blonde hair.

Sasuke gave his usual emo act even though he did agree he didn't show it. Ran nodded her head in agreement. "You baka, be patient I'm sure they will be here soon." Sakura replied with her hands on her hips.

"I may be a baka but I'm your baka" He growled at Sakura pulling her in by the waist and kissing her. Ran giggling at how cute it was and was thinking how it will be like with Kanashimi.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, expecting it to be their sensei's they looked over, but instead of their sensei it was the Jikko brothers. They looked as if they went to hell and back. Kanashimi wasn't that bad he was limping a bit, other than that he just look tired. Patorikku on the other hand was worse. Patorikku was being held up by a crutch and looked like he has slept for seven days.

"Kanashimi-kun!"

"Hey Ran how you doing?" Kanashimi said pulling her into a hug

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Oh nothing we were just attacked during the Iwa attack nothing bad" Kanashimi said smiling trying to hide the fact of what happened, but Patorikku didn't. He had a look of despair upon his usually calm face beacause of what happened yesterday. The bastard found them. Lucky no one noticed it.

"So Kanashimi-kun do you want to go somewhere after we meet our sensei?

"Sure I would be glad to."

Ran and Kanashimi sat next to each other while Patorikku leaned on the wall, and Sakura and Naruto sat and talked in the back of the room.

"So Naruto-kun do you know who are sensei will be?"

"No, all my dad told me was that he was his favorite student that was on his genin team."

"Well I just hope he gets here soon"

"Why so we can go out on a date tonight?" Naruto smiled with a fox like grin

"Maybe but only if your paying" Giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips

"Of course I mean what kinda of gentleman would I be letting the lady pay."

Since the Kyuubi was sealed within him he gained a sew fox like sense and habits as well as slight changes in his appearance. Using his advanced hearing he was the first to hear the footsteps out in the hall. When the footsteps reached the door it opened slowly as two men walked in one dressed in a black jonin jacket with black pants. He also had a short sword on his back. The man had short brown hair and red eyes.

The other man had the regular colored jonin jacket on with blue pants and his headband his left eye was wearing a mask over his chin. This guy had white hair and had brown hair. "Hey there"

"Your late!" All them yelled.

"Sorry about that we got lost on the path of life." chuckled the white haired jonin rubbing back of his head.

"**!" this time it was only Naruto who yelled

"Well how about we go to the roof" said the other jonin before both of them disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The first to get up there was Sasuke "Holy ** Sasuke when did you get here?" yelled a surprised Kanashimi. Sasuke responded with a glare.

"If I wasn't tired and had 3 cracked ribs I would kick your fucking ass." Patorikku growled

**At the Council room**

The argument went on for five minutes until Danzo finally said something that sealed his fate. "How about the Jikko brothers! They are demons!"

"Is that the reason why you sent Your ANBU to help the Iwa nin capture them!" Minato yelled

The rest of the council was shocked about this "What do you mean" Hizashi asked utterly confused.

"Iwa forces tried to capture Kanashimi and Patorikku and the root ANBU were helping them."

"Is that true?" Danzo was shaking now scared of being caught "Well that may be true but for the sake of this village they must be gotten rid of!"

"They are not demons! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yes they are they are the Juubi!" Everyone was shocked

"What are you talking about? Juubi has been dead for years. I've had enough, Danzo you are under arrest for betraying the village." Two ANBU came into the room grabbing Danzo, but Danzo shook them off and grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

"I will not be held as a prisoner in this village!" Danzo stabbed his heart with the blade killing himself instantly

"This meeting is over"

**On the academy roof**

Team seven has finally all gotten onto the roof. Naruto was sitting with Sakura with his hand around her shoulder, Sasuke being his usual emo self,Ran flirting with Kanashimi, and Patorikku laying on a bench "Well now that everyone is here how about we get started. First we will start by introducing ourselves. So will everyone please state your name, likes ,dislikes and goals for the future. You can start first" The white haired jonin said behind his mask pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze I like Ramen, my girlfriend, I dislike sas-gay, and my goal is to become the next hokage."

"Ah your Minato-sensei's son, I was one of his students, but we can talk about that later. Next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my boyfriend, swimming, I dislike people who hurt people for no reason and my goal is to be a first class medical ninja."

"My name is Sasuke, I like nothing, I dislike my brother, and my goal is to avenge my clan my spilling his blood with my hands"

"My name is Ran Sasaki, I like Kanashimi-kun (she was blushing) I dislike people who call my Kanashimi-kun a demon, and my goal to become a skilled swordsmen and marry Kanashimi."

"My name is Kanashimi Jikko,I like women,I dislike my father, and my goal is to become strong enough to protect all the people i care for and all my ladies." states while winking at Ran

"My name is Patorikku Jikko, I like to chill with my friends,I dislike people who threaten my brother, and I despise my father, and my goal is to live a happy and healthy life."

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things,I don't dislike much, and my goals are none of your damn business."

"Well that was a lot of description" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear making her giggle

"My name is Kuhiberu, I like to be with my wife,I dislike enemies of the village, and my goal is to protect the village as long as I live."

"Ok now that we got that out of the way, tomorrow we will have your real genin test. Also tomorrow don't eat."

"Why" they all asked in unison

"You will throw up"

As the two jonin disappeared with a cloud of smoke Patorikku turned to his brother "Well bro I going home and going to lay down, have fun on your date. Oh and if you bring Ran over to have some fun have out before mom gets home" Patorikku said with a evil grin

"Shut up!" Ran yelled back blushing and swinging and hitting Patorikku in the rib cage.

"OW, FUCK!" Patorikku said holding his ribs

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Ran laughed with a sneer. You think Kanashimi be worried about his brother but instead he was laughing his ass of.

"Bitch"

**Thank you for reading this. Well that was the longest chapter I did so far, and I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I going to try to make a new chapter every Tues. or Wednesday.**

**Mean of the words.**

**Akuma no geijutsu: Jagā no sokumen – Demon art: Jauger aspects **

**Katon: Karyūdan – fire release: Fire dragon missile**

**Akuma no geijutsu: Naibu-en – Demon art: Internal flame**

**Akuma-fū no āto: Kaze no Yaiba – Demon wind art: Blade of wind**

**Akuma kaminari āto: Sandāburēdo – Demon lighting art: Thunder blades**

**And this is the description of Internal flame**

**Akuma no geijutsu: Naibu-en - demon art: internal flame  
moves the users fire induced chakra into the enemies body and ignites it causing the opponent to burn from the inside out and unless the enemy is a master of the fire element they will not be able to stop it so the skin will burn off ** will the muscle tissue and the bones will crack and splinter from the fire causing random amounts of damage inside the body creating large amounts of pain before they enemy dies **


	4. Chapter 4

**What if they survived?**

**Chapter 4 "Training"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto's characters, I only own my oc**

**Well people got to stop putting reviews that say my spelling and grammar is wrong, I don't care! I have an editor that makes it readable. Also since people been complaining about my oc character being op (they not god dammit they can't use demon chakra a lot or they will die!) that is why is going to explain what demon they have in them (it's only one not two) now then on with the story.  
**  
At Iwagakure in the Tsuchikage's office sat the Tsuchikage, next to him stood a man with glasses that hid his eyes and had short blue hair. "Sir, reports say that our attack force has failed, they were all wiped out."

"I see, what news on the boys?"

"Sir, they got away but it seems they were hospitalized."

"That is not good, they will surely try to protect them now" said the Tsuchikage

"Sir, allow me to go after them, they will not be able to get away."

"Fine, I will allow it."

"Thank you sir. The boys shall not escape." said the glasses wearing man before leaving the room "Well sons I guess it's time to pay you a visit" the man thought grinning.

**In Konaha with Naruto and Sakura **

Naruto and Sakura were at a restaurant that one of Sakura's dad's friend owned. "So Sakura-chan what do you think about our squad?" Naruto was wearing a nice blue shirt with black pants on.

"Except for that hebi Sasuke it's good we are all friends." Sakura was wearing a pink dress that came down to her knees

"It's getting late you want me to walk you home or are you going to stay at my place again?"

"You can walk me home, I need to get ready for tomorrow"

"Ok" said Naruto stretching as both of them got up and as Naruto went to go pay for the meal. Sakura walked towards the door of the restaurant, as two guys walked into the restaurant. Both were drunk as hell, they were stumbling all over the place and one was hiccuping when he tried to talk.

"Hey there little girl want to come back to my place and have some.. hic" The man had a scrubby beard and had an awkward face

"No way get our of here you drunk" Sakura pushed the guy send him back a few feet

"Why you little bitch" The man went to strike her but was blocked by the now returning Naruto

"You messed with the wrong ninja" Naruto pulled back his fist, swinging and making contact with the drunk man's face sending him to the ground

"Screw you kid" yelled the other drunk sending a punch at Naruto which he easily side stepped and sent a kick to the guys gut knocking him out.

"What happened?" panicked the owner

"These two tried to hurt Sakura-chan so I knocked them out

**with Kanashimi and Ran **

Ran was clinging on to Kanashimi's arm as they walked down the lit up street of Konaha. They just got done from meal at a restaurant and now Kanashimi was walking Ran back to her house. "Tonight was great" said a ecstatic Ran.

"Yeah. Ran-chan I got something to say"

"Yes Kanashimi-kun?" replied Ran looking into his eyes

"Will you be my girlfrie.." was all he got off as Ran hugged him stopping him screaming yes. You would think he just proposed to her.

For the rest of the walk they were silent Ran still leaning on Kanashimi. When they reached Ran's house they stopped and looked at each other. Both leaned forward as their lips met. After a few seconds which felt like hours to Ran they pulled away and smiled at each other and went back kissing more passionately. This last for about two minutes before pulling apart and saying their goodbyes. Ran was in heaven she was girlfriend to her crush and she just kissed him.

**At the Jikko household **

Patorikku was laying down on the coach when he heard a knock at the door. Ignoring the pain, he got up, grabbed his crunch and walked to the door and opened it thinking it would be his brother or his mother. To his surprise it was Minato, his uncle which returned from his mission,his aunt, and Jiraiya

"What are you all doing here?" Asked a curious Patorikku

"Is your mother home?" the voice was from his aunt

"No Aunt Rei she isn't she should be back soon, why?"

"Could we come in? There is something to talk about, but we should wait for your mother"

"Sure come in" Patorikku limped out of the way of adults letting them in. Patorikku sat down with the help of this aunt before sitting down herself, while everyone else stood.

Soon there was sound of keys from out of door then the door opening. There stood Kanashimi and Patorikku's mom Yuri. She was about the same size as her sister and she had blond hair that came down to about halfway down her back, with blue eyes, overall she was pretty.

"Rei what you doing her?" Yuri voice had a hint of worry in it.

"We came to talk about what happened yesterday." This time the voice came from Minato.

Now Yuri noticed that her son had a crutch and was bandaged up. "Please don't tell me you used it." Tear were forming on the side of her eyes.

"Use what?" rest of the adults asked

"Here let me explain." Patorikku said

_Flashback _

_We used to live on the border between the land of fire and the land of earth, with me,my brother, my mom, and my... dad. My dad used to be a scientist, he did research on a cave. He and his men were searching in a cave for months until he found what he was looking for. His men put the thing into a tube and shipped it off._

_When he got it he didn't let us get near it, he said it was for our safety. Soon we found out why, the men that were in the cave died of toxins. Toxins from the that thing, that rock._

_I always asked what it was but all I got in return was "Don't worry about it"_

_My dad was doing "experiments" on animals. One day two of the animals escaped. Me and my brother found them, and to our surprise they could talk. They told us about what was going on, and that our dad wanted them dead._

_Then the animals suggested we merge with them so our father didn't get the power. We changed like our animals, me a Jauger and my brother a wolf. Even though our appearances didn't changed our senses did, our smelling, hearing, strength, and agility were all enhanced._

_Little did we know we just got a demon put into us. The experiments my father was doing involved demon chakra. The demon he used just happened to be the legendary Juubi._

_Later he found out what happened and tried to kill us. That was first time I used the Juubi's power. I pushed him back so we escaped. We then moved to Konoha._

_End flashback. _

"I don't know if my brother talked to him, but I talked to the Juubi after that, He said me and my brother had his power and it would keep growing even if the other tailed beast existed because this was his most powerful chakra and could grow stronger. Over time we will grow to have five tails each because if our bodies weren't strong enough we die from the toxins. Now I got two and he got one."

All the adults were shocked by this except Yuri.

"I also think my dad is behind the attack, and he has come back for the chakra so he could claim it as his own"

"But if he wanted it, why didn't he just put it into himself right there?"

"Because, the toxins would be to strong that it would kill him so he would put into an animal then extract it and put it into him so he wouldn't die."

"So that is why you are injured?"

"Yes, the toxins cracked three of my ribs and put massive strain on my body. Since me and my brother got two parts of the Juubi his parts are split between us, and my brother got the healing part so he healed faster. Now excuse me I got to get ready for training."

The next morning at training field 7

Everyone was one on time, expect for Kakashi. Soon he arrived followed by yells of "Your late!"

"Uhhh sorry I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi apologized. "Well today we do your real test" Kakashi said holding up two bells while Kuhiberu did the same. "Your job is try to grab a bell."

"But sensei why are there only 4?"

"Well two of you will be sent back to the academy and the rest will move on" Everyone gasped.

"You got two hours, begin."

Most broke away except Naruto, Kanashimi, and Patorikku "Well sensei we are going to get the bells from you one way or another" said Naruto running towards Kakashi.

First he threw three kunais at Kakashi making him jump away then making a hand sign 2 shadow clones cam into existance. One threw a explosive tag ahead to mask the other's attack. Before the smoke cleared a kunai was thrown threw the smoke, as Naruto kept running head on. The white haired jonin easily side-stepped it, and when Naruto got close dodged his attack until he felt a piece of metal on his back.

"Give up Kakashi-sensei, give me one of the bells."

"Not a chance" said a calm Kakashi before being replaced by a log.

"Dammit!"

"**, did you think a jonin would fall for that?" thought Sasuke behind a tree. Soon he heard a voice behind him "You got to do better then that" Kakashi said behind his mask. "Thousand years of death!" Sasuke shot out of the bush a moment later holding his ** and screaming on the top of his lungs.

In the middle of the field stood Patorikku and Kanashimi with Kuhiberu staring at them waiting for the first strike. "Well brother I guess we won't win in our current condition, so we should go get some help from the others. You go find Ran and tell her to help us, and have Sakura help Naruto and the hebi. I will hold this guy off."

"Are you sure brother? You are still injured"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be fine, now go"

"Ok but don't overexert yourself"

Patorikku walked forward grabbing his katanas take an offensive stance. "Well sensei are you ready."

"The question is are you? You were foolish to let your teammate leave and fight me alone." Kuhiberu laughed. After he said that Patorikku ran using multiple shunshins to confuse his "victim" from where he will attack.

When he got into range he swung but it hit nothing as his sensei decided to also use a shunshin. "I told you it was stupid to come after me alone."

Patorikku turned just in time to block Kuhiberu sword before it struck

"Don't underestimate me."

With Kanashimi

Kanashimi had already found Sakura and told her to go help Naruto, and now was looking for his girlfriend Ran. "Come on Ran where are you?" Kanashimi thought, but it didn't take long after that to find her behind a tree.

"Kanashimi-kun!"

"shh, Ran-chan I need your help, my brother is distracting Kuhiberu-sensei to give us time to surprise him.

With Naruto and Sakura

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, what you doing here?"

"I came to help you"

This put a smile on Naruto's whiskered face "Ok, I've got a plan."

A few minutes later Sakura came out of her cover to find Kakashi reading a book.

"Well I guess Sakura decided to come out alone and try her luck" thought Kakashi

Sakura took out two kunais and threw them at Kakashi, he dodged them easily, but he soon heard the sound of bells and looked to see Naruto and Sakura with the bells and Naruto holding an extra prize. "Ha we got them and your precious smut too!" Naruto cheered.

"Give that back you damn brat i don't care if you are sensi's son nobody takes my precious." Naruto quickly swapped the book with a fake and gave the fake one to kakashi.

"Well I guess you both pass and since you gave me my book back let's go see how the others are doing." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kuhiberu just gave a kick to the stomach sending Patorikku back a few feet making him stumble and fall. Kuhiberu brought his sword downwards. Patorikku looked in shock as it came down, until there was a sound of metal clashing. "Well I got here just in time."

Kanashimi had his katana between his brother and Kuhiberu. Kuhiberu jumped away. "Very good but you are too late." The sound of a clock, and time had run out.

Teams 7 and 9 stood in front of their sensei's. "Well you four weren't able a bell," The four who didn't have a bell looked down in shame. "but you pass" All four heads shot back up at once. "The goal of this was teamwork, in the ninja world who abandon the mission are called scum but those that abandon their friends are even worse then scum."


End file.
